James's Adventure, Chapter 7
by jerogger
Summary: Bardock trains with James in this chapter, and the crew finally figures out where they are. My description of the planet is probably way off from what it actually is, so I'm sorry about that. With that, I leave you Chapter 7! Enjoy!


Chapter 7

The farther they walked, the more James learned about the planet. He still didn't know where they were, but he enjoyed the planet because it reminded him a lot about Earth.

Note walked next to him, humming an unfamiliar melody and kicking random rocks. Bardock had his eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating, deep in thought. He seemed annoyed of the situation that they were in.

James felt that he needed to relieve the tension of the group. "Why don't we stop for a little bit and take a quick break?" he asked. Bardock slowed down. "Why not." he said. "We could all use it."

James sat down besides a tree. Bardock wandered off, probably to squeeze in some training. Note sat next to James and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. James could sense how nervous she was. No one knew where they were, and they couldn't communicate back to the Time Nest.

James decided that it wasn't the time to sit down. He got up from his spot, and found a path. He took it, and it led him to a clearing. He decided it was a good spot to start practicing.

He charged his energy, and practiced his transformations first. He could go Super Saiyan easily now, and the same for Super Saiyan 2, but Super Saiyan 3 was a little tricky. He decided to take it further, and became a Super Saiyan Blue. He looked at a nearby pond, and noticed that his hair, in fact, had turned blue.

He practiced punches and kicks, different kinds of combos, and Ki Blasts until he was panting from exhaustion. He had gained this power so quickly, and he wanted to max out his potential.

He heard a stick snap, and turned around to see Bardock facing him. He quickly turned off his transformation. "What is it?" he asked. "I need you to spar with me." said Bardock. "I need to see how powerful you really are, and I can teach you stuff that could help you out later."

James nodded. "Sounds good to me." He powered up to a Super Saiyan, and Bardock did the same. They stared at each other for a bit, then Bardock flew at James with a series of punches and kicks. James managed to dodge every one, then retaliate with a punch of his own. Bardock flew backwards and landed on the ground.

He got back up and dusted himself off. "Not bad." he said. "But I'm barely getting started." He tried the same attacks again, and James dodged every blow. He fired a Ki Blast and Bardock once again was pushed back.

"I've never felt power like this before." muttered Bardock. He walked up to James. "That's enough." he said. "You're clearly very strong, and I could use someone like you."

Note came over, apparently waking up from her nap, and stood in front of the two. "I heard shouts coming west of here." she said. "I was going to check it out, but I didn't want to go without telling you."

"Ok. I'll go with you." said James. "Maybe we can find out why we're here." "I'll stay and train some more." said Bardock. James flew up in the air with Note following and headed west.

It turned dark by the time they got there, and they saw a group of aliens ransacking a house. They all had the same uniform on. The family that owned the house were outside, hugging each other and crying. They were Namekian.

James and Note touched down onto the ground, and were spotted by one of the creatures. It walked up to them, and stopped in front of them. "Hey, you can't be here." he said. "This area is now controlled by Lord Frieza. We have no time to watch over kids like you."

James looked at Note. "Frieza." he said. Note nodded. "We could be in the Frieza saga." she said. "I think the planet changed, which is why I didn't recognise it."

"Don't ignore me!" said the henchman. He swung at James. James caught the punch and kicked the henchman through the wall of the house, into another one inside. The remaining henchman charged Note, who blocked his kick and fired a Ki Blast point blank.

"We are going to have to find Gohan and Krillin." she said. "They might need our help when the Ginyu Force arrives." James nodded. They took off in search of the two, and left the Namekian family to return to their home.


End file.
